The present invention relates to a method of fabricating patterned zipper tapes which includes the step of preparing warp yarns and weft yarns, the step of knitting the prepared warp yarns and weft yarns into patterned zipper tapes, and the step of ironing patterned zipper tapes. The invention relates also to a zipper tape ironing apparatus used in the patterned zipper tape fabrication method.
A knitted zipper tape has a cord along one side edge on which a series of plastic teeth is molded by an injection-molding machine. When a zipper is stitched to a satchel, garment, sports shoes, cloth wardrobe, hand bag, etc., a cover flap may be provided to conceal the zipper from sight. If the zipper of a device bears a trademark or logo of a company, it is not necessary to conceal the zipper from sight. Various jacquard knitting machines are known capable of knitting warp yarns and weft yarns into patterned zipper tapes each having a trademark and/or a logo on it. However, the cords of patterned zipper tapes tend to be damaged when patterned zipper tapes are transferred out of the jacquard knitting machine. Because of the aforesaid problem, zipper tape manufacturers usually make a trademark or logo on zipper tapes by printing. However, the printed trademark or logo of a zipper tape fades soon.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a patterned zipper tape fabrication method which is practical for fabricating patterned zipper tapes each having a cord along one side for the molding of a series of plastic teeth thereon. It is another object of the present invention to provide a patterned zipper tape fabrication method which knits warp yarns and weft yarns into patterned zipper tapes, and automatically iron knitted patterned zipper tapes. According to the present invention, the patterned zipper tape fabrication method includes the steps of (1) preparing warp yarns and weft yarns, (2) using a jacquard knitting machine to knit the prepared warp yarns and weft yarns into patterned zipper tapes each having a cord along one side edge and a trademark and/or a logo, and (3) using a zipper tape ironing apparatus to iron patterned zipper tapes being transferred from said jacquard knitting machine. According to another aspect of the present invention, annular grooves are provided at the periphery of the zipper tape-transfer cylinder, guide cylinder and guide rollers of jacquard knitting machine for guiding the cords of patterned zipper tapes to prevent the cords of patterned zipper tapes from being damaged. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the zipper tape ironing apparatus uses an air cylinder to move an ironing board assembly relative to an ironing cylinder, so that patterned zipper tapes which are transferred from the jacquard knitting machine through the gap in between the ironing cylinder and the ironing board are automatically ironed during the operation of the jacquard knitting machine, and the ironing board assembly is automatically moved away from the ironing cylinder when the jacquard knitting machine is stopped. A patterned zipper tape made according to the present invention has a trademark and/or a logo on it, therefore it is not necessary to conceal the patterned zipper tape from sight when the patterned zipper tape is stitched to a device.